Amnesia
by Falrox
Summary: Wally hears whimpering, but didn't acknowledge it, big mistake.


Kid Flash sat on the floor watching t.v., Robin was sleeping on the couch behind him, and Megan was in the kitchen, making a painkiller for Robin. Robin had gotten knocked pretty hard by Superboy during training earlier, Superboy had accidently hit Robin to hard and sent him flying into the concrete wall, cracking his ribs and giving him a minor concussion.

"What are you making again Megan?"

"Uhh...I'm making soup."

No one had told Kid Flash what had happened to his boyfriend so he wouldn't worry.

"Oh."

Kid Flash heard a faint whimpering noise, but ignored it. Megan walked over to Robin, unnoticed by Kid Flash, and poured the painkiller into his mouth, he managed to swallow in his sleep. Megan walked back to the kitchen and started to clean up. Artemis and Superboy walked in and decided to help her.

Kid Flash heard another whimpering noise and decided to acknowledge it. He turned around but didn't see anything besides Robin curled up in a blanket. Kid Flash saw what looked like bandaging on Robin's shoulder.

"Megan?"

"Yes Wally?"

"Why does Robin have bandages?"

Megan dropped everything in her hands onto the floor, Artemis choked on her drink, and Superboy's body tensed.

"Uh...Wally, we have something to tell you."

Wally looked at them with eyes filled with fear.

"Robin was hurt during training earlier. Superboy hit him to hard and sent him into the wall."

Wally's eyes were filled with tears, looking at the sleeping boy wonder and back at the three in the kitchen.

"I'm really sorry Wally," Superboy's voice was filled with regret.

Robin fidgeted on the couch and whimpered loudly.

"His ribs are cracked and he has a minor concussion. That 'soup' was actually a painkiller."

Megan went over to Robin, removed the bandages, walked back to the kitchen, and threw the bandages away.

"He shouldn't need them for a while."

There was a horrible scream and Robin jolted awake, his face looked colorless, sweat dripping down his face. His blanket fell, revealing his bare chest beaded with sweat. His sunglasses fell off and onto the ground.

"Robin, are you o.k.?"

He looked at Wally, confused. He had no idea where he was, how he got there, or who these people were. He cowered into the couch, scared.

"Where's Batman?"

"Robin what's wrong?"

"I need Batman."

Artemis left the room quickly while Megan called Batman on her communicator. Wally moved closer to Robin, who started moving away from him.

"Robin, what's wrong, please tell me."

Robin got up off the couch to back away, causing the blanket to fall and reveal his boxer-briefs that were black with flames on them. Wally felt his cheeks grow hot.

"Batman said he'd be here in five minutes," Megan yelled from the kitchen.

Robin backed into a corner and crouched down, hugging his legs to his chest. Robin's eyes were full of fear, Wally kept coming towards him.

"C'mon Rob, it's me, Wally West."

Robin closed his eyes and turned his head away from Wally. Wally felt hurt, he turned around and walked into the kitchen, tears streaming down his face.

"Aw, Wally," Megan pulled the heart-broken boy into a hug. Wally sobbed into Megan's shoulder. Artemis walked back into the kitchen and saw the crying boy.

"What's wrong?"

"Robin doesn't remember him, or any of us."

Artemis looked at the scared, whimpering boy in the corner. Before she could say anything, Batman and Flash walked in. Batman rushed over to Robin while Flash went to console his nephew. When Flash had manage to calm Wally down, they looked over at Batman and Robin.

Batman covered the scared, half-naked boy with his cape and led him out of the room. Wally fell to his knees and began to sob again. Flash picked up the crying boy and carried him to his and Robin's shared room. He set him down in his bed, and tried to calm him down.

" U-Uncle Barry, what's g-going to happen t-to Robin?"

"I don't know Wally."

There was a knock on the door and Batman walked in with Robin still under his cape, Robin's eyes were bloodshot.

"I've explained everything to him. He says he doesn't remember anything, but he'll still stay."

Wally perked up a little. Batman let Robin out from under his cape.

"Flash I need to talk to you in private for a minute."

Wally got up, took Robin's arm, and ran back to the kitchen. Robin grasped his rib-cage when they stopped. Wally wrapped him in the blanket and laid him on the couch. Flash ran into the room, grabbed Wally's arm, and took him back to his room.

"Wally get your things, you're leaving Young Justice."

"What, why!"

"I can't tell you, I'm sorry."

Wally regretfully packed his things and walked into the kitchen to tell everyone goodbye.

"Bye everyone."

Everyone hugged him goodbye.

"Bye Robin."

"Bye...W-Wally."

Just before Wally even turned around, Robin jumped out of the blanket and hugged Wally.

"Don't leave me!"

"W-what?"

"Please Wally, I don't want you to leave."

Batman walked into the doorway, saw Robin hugging Wally and frowned.

"I thought my instructions were quite clear." he growled at Flash.

"Robin hugged him, not Wally."

"What?"

"Why's everyone staring at me like that?" Robin looked confused.

"Robin what do you remember?" Batman asked quizicly.

"Megan wrapping bandages around my chest and shoulder."

"He's back!" Wally hugged Robin even tighter.

"Wait, why am I in my underwear?"

Robin blushed brightly and covered his boxer-briefs with his hands.

"From the looks of it, those boxer-briefs are 'hot'." Flash laughed at his stupid joke.

Wally ran and pulled down Flash's tights, revealing tightie-whities.

Everyone laughed.


End file.
